


Prompted

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinner, First Kiss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sickfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Staten Island Ferry, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: A collection of my tumblr prompts of various themes and all of the tropes





	1. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> All of the prompts in this collection originally appeared on tumblr. I like them enough to want to publish on aO3 but not long enough for them to earn individual fic status. I will update tags & the rating as I go
> 
> Also I technically am not taking prompts but if you would like something ask! You may end up inspiring me.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the ladies of the OT3, AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (Kjack89), for their wonderful support, and for betaing These drabbles.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

  
Rafael was going to throttle Carisi if he didn’t stop tapping the pen against the desk. It was late and Carisi had dropped by the office with take out and an offer to help go through depositions. Rafael was initially grateful, but now he was stuck with a clearly agitated and quite possibly nervous detective. The tapping of the pen, the jiggling of his knee, all pointed maneuvers to drive the prosecutor insane. And then his phone rang.

  
“Hi Ma,” he began, his Staten Island accent particularly grating. “I’m still at the office. No Ma. I have no plans on joining you all for lunch on Sunday.”

  
Rafael rolled his eyes and went back to highlighting the depositions on his desk. Carisi, who was continuing his overtly loud conversation with his mother, was making it too easy for Rafael to eavesdrop.

  
“I’m sure she’s a nice girl Ma but I’m not interested,” Carisi paused as his mother continued to squawk down the phone at him. “I like men Ma, I’m not interested in meeting women.”

  
Rafael tried to look as uninterested as possible while filing that personal piece of information away. Yes Carisi was brash and hot tempered, but he also looked quite delectable in his newly fitted suits and well... Rafael wasn’t blind.

  
“No Ma, I won’t just ‘give her a go’,” Carisi sighed, slumping back into the couch. “Look Ma, my boyfriend doesn’t appreciate you setting me up all the time.”

  
Rafael tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment he felt. It didn’t surprise him that Carisi could be considered quite the catch by some people.

  
“It’s new, Ma,” Carisi looked more and more distraught as each second passed. “I didn’t think you would want to meet him— oh you do? Uh, I’ll need to check with him. Tonight? Look Ma I’ve got to go, I’ll ask him alright? Bye.”

  
As Carisi hung up on his mother the office filled with an especially awkward silence. Rafael slowly looked up to see the blond looking suitably stricken at the prospect of a significant other meeting the parents. Rafael couldn’t help but take a bite.

  
“How new is new if you’re that terrified for your partner to meet your family?”

  
Carisi did nothing to hide how red his face was getting. “Non-existent?”

  
“I would say I expect more from you, Carisi—”

  
“Save it counselor, I’m embarrassed enough already.”

  
Rafael felt some pity for the younger man, since he had been in a similar situation in his youth. His own family had never quite come to terms with his sexuality so he knew exactly what Carisi was going through. A stray thought crossed Rafael’s mind and before he knew it an idea emerged.

  
“I cannot believe that I’m suggesting this, but if you can’t find anyone else I would be willing to assist.”

  
Carisi’s head snapped up. “Wait, really?”  
Rafael could barely believe it himself. “I know exactly how daunting coming out to your family is, the least I can do is be there for moral support.”

  
“I don’t know what to say,” Carisi murmured, his jaw slack.

  
“A bottle of Glenfiddich wouldn’t go amiss,” Rafael smirked, “But a thank you would suffice.”

  
A wide smile broke across the detective’s face. “Thanks, Counselor.”

  
Rafael nodded. “You’re welcome. Now let’s get back to these depositions.”

  
–

  
The Carisi family house looked surprisingly unremarkable. Rafael had expected something loud and brash that may have explained the detective’s initial behavior, but instead he was greeted by a slightly worn, well-loved looking house.

  
Sonny walked him up to the front door and opened it straight away without knocking. He dragged Rafael inside announcing their presence with a shout, “Everyone, Rafael and I are here.”

  
Rafael had formally met Tessa and Dominick Snr only hours before in front of their church before Mass. Even though he hadn’t been in years the service was very familiar. Carisi’s parents of course were unimpressed, each hesitation or fumble Rafael had only furthered their opinion that their son shouldn’t be dating a man, let alone one ten years older. If Rafael was actually dating Carisi he probably would have been more offended by the entire situation, but currently he just found it amusing.

  
After his initial shout was met with silence, Carisi tried again.

  
“Alright, alright you don’t have to yell.” Tessa Carisi was blonde haired and blue eyed, and clearly annoyed at her son. “Make yourself useful and set the table.”

  
Carisi flushed red and gestured for Rafael to follow him out of the entrance way, through the living room and into a large dining area. He pulled out the crockery and passed it to Rafael, gesturing to where everything needed to go. They worked in comfortable silence, Carisi only stopping to greet each family member as they walked in the room.

  
Eventually the room was filled with people, hot food, and of course wine. The lunch itself was quiet at first, once again surprising Rafael, the conversation kept to gossiping about which neighbors were doing what. A complete contradiction to the person Rafael saw almost daily.

  
Bella was the first to break the uncomfortable almost silence. “I just knew there was something going on between you two!”

  
“Oh?” Rafael stopped eating and raised his gaze to meet the youngest Carisi’s.

  
“He’s always gushing about you.” the words eagerly spilled from her mouth. “Barba did this and Barba did that. Did you see Barba’s press conference the other day?”

  
“Bells!” Carisi hissed, his face flushing pink.

  
Rafael felt his mouth curl into a smirk. “No Sonny, I want to hear what you’ve been saying about me.”

  
“He calls me at least once a week to tell me how impressive this or that legal maneuver was,” Bella continued, ignoring her bright red brother.

  
Teresa couldn’t help but join in. “Back when he first started he dragged me along to watch you in court,” she said with a smirk. “He wanted me to dress him like you.”

  
“Just kill me now,” Carisi groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

  
“That’s enough girls,” Dominick Sr. hissed.

“I’m sure Sonny doesn’t appreciate you gossiping about his— er—”

  
A scowl crossed Bella’s face, “Boyfriend? Partner? Significant other.”

  
“Friend,” Dominick settled on.

  
“We were a bit worried,” Gina quietly interrupted. “But we were glad to hear that you’re together now.”

  
Rafael turned to look at Carisi, he was completely purple and had almost folded himself in half with his hands and head resting on the table. Rafael reached over and rubbed gentle circles on the other man’s back. The resulting moan that escaped Carisi’s mouth made Rafael pause for a second before running his hand down Carisi’s arm and talking the younger man’s hand in his.

  
“I’m glad too,” Even though Rafael was pointedly looking at Carisi the truthfulness of his own words surprised him. Carisi flushed red and dragged Rafael’s hand beneath the table, but he didn’t let go, and neither did Rafael.

  
The rest of lunch passed in the same awkward silence and stilted conversation that had haunted the conversation previously. Every now and then when one of the Carisi elders shot the detective a dark look Rafael would squeeze the younger man’s hand causing Carisi to flush red.

  
Eventually the debacle came to an end, Rafael politely shook Tessa and Dominick Sr’s hands. “Thank you for the invitation. Maybe you’ll allow me to attend again sometime.”

  
Tessa smiled politely while Dominick said a brief thanks before both of them turned to Carisi and started to whisper frantically at him. Rafael turned away only to find hims of face to face with Tommy.

  
“You really are good for him,” Tommy sounded genuine. “It’s been rough for him recently, I’m glad he has you to talk to.”

  
Rafael thanked Tommy for his kind words, and waited for Carisi to finish thanking his siblings. Once again Rafael grabbed the detective’s hand with his own and wound their fingers together. They walked to the car slowly, shoulders bumping together occasionally.

  
Carisi leaned towards Rafael and whispered, “Thank you for doing this.”

  
“It was a pleasure really,” Rafael smiled as he unlocked the car. “I-I’d like to do it again sometime.”

  
“I’m assuming you don’t mean lunch with my family?” Carisi raised an eyebrow in a loose attempt to cover his expression.

  
“You know what they say about assumptions—”

  
“Barba!” Carisi hissed.

  
Rafael couldn’t help the bark of laughter which escaped from him. “I would like to take you out sometime, get to know you better.”

  
“I’d like that too,” Carisi flashed a wicked smile. “But you know what I’d like more?”

  
Before Rafael could answer Carisi swooped down and captured the shorter man’s mouth with his own. Rafael responded by placing one hand on Carisi’s waist and winding the other through the blond man’s thick locks. The kiss ended abruptly when a loud cheer erupted from the other Carisi siblings.

  
Carisi made a highly inappropriate gesture at his sisters before opening car door and ushering Rafael inside. As they pulled away Carisi rested a hand lightly on Rafael’s thigh. “Where to Counselor?”

  
Rafael tried to flash a smirk at the younger man but a genuine smile seemed to form instead. He wasn’t sure where this thing with Carisi was heading, but he couldn’t wait to find out.


	2. The Staten Island Ferry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Skysquid22

There were some rare days Rafael wished that his mother hadn’t raised him as bilingual, because then at least he would have an excuse to not socialize with his family from Cuba. But there he was standing on the Staten Island Ferry attempting to take a photo of his cousins in front of the Statue of Liberty as they squabbled in Spanish over who got to stand where. Rafael couldn’t believe he had taken a week off work to play tourist with family he barely knew.

  
As he raised the camera to take another photo a thickly accented voice interrupted. “Can I take that photo for you?”

  
“We’re fine.” Rafael rolled his eyes, ignoring the stranger. His family though became very excited and gestured for him to come over. Eventually impatience drove him to hold out the camera, and he waited for the stranger to take it before he turned and forced a smile for the camera.

  
“Say cheese,” the stranger said, his face hidden by the camera.

  
Rafael bit back a sarcastic remark while he waited for the stranger to take the photo. However, when the camera came down and revealed a handsome man with blond hair, stunning blue eyes and a large goofy smile, Rafael had to remind himself that he was supposed to be aloof. He reached out and grabbed the camera. “Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” The man’s grin grew impossibly wide. “I’m my family’s photographer. Is it their first time in New York?”

  
Rafael looked towards his cousins and scoffed. “Hardly, they just enjoy playing tourist.”

  
“And you don’t?” The man chuckled at the obvious expression on Rafael’s face.

  
Rafael just sighed. “My mother insisted I be social.”

  
“Well Staten Island is where the social elite live,” the blond man chuckled at his own joke.  
Rafael couldn’t help the twinge of a smirk that appeared. “They want a relaxing stroll down the boardwalk.”

  
“You know,” the blond said, looking thoughtful, “I’ve heard the boardwalk gets even better your twelfth time around.”

  
Rafael raised an eyebrow. “What’s the twentieth like?”

  
“Just like the first,” the man replied and Rafael couldn’t help the chuckle that welled up from his chest.

  
Before Rafael could say anything the sound of the horn blared, indicating the ferry was about to dock.

  
“Well, thanks for your help.“

  
“Hey, uh,” the blond started another goofy smile gracing his handsome features, “if you’re looking for a place to get lunch you have to go by Michelina’s. It’s the best on the island, hand to God.”

  
“We’ll keep that in mind.” This time Rafael’s smile was genuine.”

  
“Have a great day,” the blond continued before he turned to walk away.

  
Rafael enjoyed watching the man leave before he finally turned to his family and hustled them off the ferry.

  
–

  
Michelina’s was a small Italian restaurant just off the boardwalk. When Rafael and his cousin’s arrived it was packed to the brim. Even so, with a quick word the manager had organized for tables to be placed outside so the family could enjoy the food and the view. The blond stranger had been right, as piles of delectable pasta and woodfired pizza descended on the table and the hungry family ate until their stomachs were full.

  
After the meal was done, Rafael watched as his cousins children ran across the boardwalk laughing as their parents chased after them. A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. “I see you took my advice.”

  
Rafael felt his cheeks flush pink as he recognized the voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the now familiar blond man with a bright smile which reached his blue eyes. Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that formed. “I have never been one to turn down advice on a good meal, no matter how questionable the giver.”

  
The blond let out a laugh before sticking his hand out. “Sonny Carisi.”

  
“Sonny?” Rafael cocked an eyebrow as he shook the offered hand.

  
“Technically I’m a Dominick, but the nickname stuck,” Sonny responded with another light chuckle. “And you are?”

  
“Rafael Barba,” Rafael returned, his smirk not faltering.

  
Sonny leant across the railing and watched the children play for a second before he turned to face Rafael. “So have you enjoyed your day on the boardwalk?”

  
“The view has changed since I was last here,” Rafael couldn’t help himself.

  
“Oh?” Sonny’s smile quickly dropped into a smirk.

  
Rafael watched as Sonny’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his own followed suit. He cocked his head to the side, “So-”

  
“Detective Carisi,” A voice shouted causing both the men to startle from their conversation.

  
Sonny winced before taking a step back. “Sorry, I need to run, but it was nice meeting you Rafael.”

  
Once again Rafael watched the blond man walk away, but this time he was completely frozen. He could have called out to the man, said something, but in a matter of moments Sonny was gone.

 

  
Rafael turned back to watching his family run around and tried not to wonder what might have happened if he and Sonny had a few seconds more.

  
–

  
A week later Rafael found himself sitting in Forlini’s nursing a glass of scotch. The loss had hit him hard, all it had taken was one photo and the whole case fell apart. He barely lasted one drink with opposing counsel before Rita had told him to get over it and he wondered yet again why he was still friends with the woman. As he sipped on his scotch a shadow fell across the bar.

  
“Fancy seeing you here Counselor.” Rafael felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked over to see the handsome blond detective he had met a week prior.  
He nodded and gestured to the empty seat next to him. “Detective.”

  
Sonny sat at the bar and flagged the barman down. He ordered a beer for himself and another scotch for Rafael before he turned to face the man.

  
“Imagine my surprise when I see you walking into a courtroom today,” A smile bloomed across the detective’s face. “Of course I had to watch you. I must say Counselor, that was quite a performance.”

  
Rafael scowled as the fresh scotch was placed in front of him. “You enjoy watching a man lose?”

  
“You were passionate.” Sonny ignored Rafael’s dull tone.

  
He downed his scotch before reaching for his new one. “Idealistic?”

  
“Cocky maybe,” Sonny said, taking a sip of the beer. “Some of the jury didn’t want to like you.”

  
Rafael rolled his eyes. “Ms Calhoun said something similar, that I came across as arrogant.”

  
“Some people may say that a man with too much self confidence appears arrogant.” Sonny’s smile grew wicked.

  
Rafael couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “And you, Detective?”

  
“I enjoy a man who knows exactly what he wants,” Sonny said casually as he leaned forward.

  
“Oh?” Rafael picked up the scotch and took a sip, hiding his shock at the young man’s forwardness.

  
He felt Sonny place a hand on his thigh. “Do you know exactly what you want?”

  
Rafael thought of the implication of the detective’s words and the hand on his thigh for approximately thirty seconds before he made up his mind. The detective was playing a dangerous game and Rafael was happy to join in.

  
“Just a minute, Detective.” Rafael let his breath catch in his throat as his green eyes locked onto Sonny’s blue ones. “How do you know we’re even compatible?”

  
This time it was Sonny who let out a simple, “Oh?”

  
Rafael barely concealed the uptick of the corner of his mouth. “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

  
At his invitation the detective surged forward, capturing Rafael’s mouth with his own. The kiss was passionate, deep, and caused shivers to run down Rafael’s spine. They broke away, both men clearly wanting more.

  
“And?” The look on Sonny’s face matched the cocky tone of his voice.

  
“Let’s go.” Rafael downed the rest of his scotch before he stood and grabbed his jacket.  
He grabbed the detective’s hand and dragged him out of the bar. As soon as he could he backed the detective into the wall and stole another kiss. As they broke apart for the second time that evening Rafael failed to notice his fingers were still woven between the detectives.

  
As he led the detective in the direction of his apartment, Rafael couldn’t help but think that this moment had been brought about by the two most unlikely of sources: his family, and the Staten Island Ferry.

  
Maybe he owed his cousins a thank you note.  
And just maybe, as he looked over and saw the smile that Sonny couldn’t seem to contain, he needed to reconsider how he felt about Staten Island.

 


	3. Again and Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU, prompted by the ever wonderful BarbaEsparza:
> 
> "16. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble. Thank you! <3"
> 
> This was not beta'd and was an experiment with a different writing style.

At 3:21pm when Rafael Barba was exactly 11 years and 241 days old he felt a searing pain in his right side just below his ribcage. It hurt so much he cried out in pain clutching his side, his teacher sent him to the nurse. When she made him pull up his shirt he saw it for the first time, his soulmark.

It was a dark brown colour, a jagged circular mark. That first night Rafael traced over it with his fingers as he listened to his parents argue. He was one of the lucky ones, one of the fated ones, he had a soulmate.

As the years went by Rafael slowly forgot about the mark and started to focus on his studies, getting a perfect GPA and a scholarship. He wanted to be a lawyer, to help people and afford a nice apartment for his abuelita. And then Yelina moved to his school.

Yelina with her dark eyes and soft smile, whose laughter sounded like cascading water. The first person to look at Rafael before they looked at Alex, the first person he kissed. And then came senior prom and inexperienced fumbling in the back of a car. When Yelina unbuttoned Rafael’s white dress shirt she saw the mark and suddenly stopped. She wasn’t interested in pursuing someone she would never have. Rafael drove her home, his pride wounded and his heart a little broken.

And then came college and then law school, Rafael met people who had similar thoughts and ideals. He met Rita who took one look at him and knew that they would be best friends for a long time, who drank with him and showed him the ropes. They rented their first apartment together, loved together and cried together.

It was Rita who suggested they crack open a bottle of champagne on Rafael’s soulmates 18th birthday. Rafael who was almost thirty years, and working for a small legal office had just applied for the Manhattan DA’s office. He ended up losing the position to Rita, but he was happy for his friend.

Again when Rafael was 32 and his soulmate 21 Rita had arrived at his new apartment in Brooklyn with another bottle of champagne. They drank and toasted new beginnings, he hoped his soulmate was having a great birthday.

As Rafael drew closer to 40 thoughts of his soulmate started to fade and he began to lose hope. Just because he was marked didn’t mean he would meet the person he was forever bonded to. As the Brooklyn’s DA’s office became less of a joy to work at Rafael began to work out what he wanted to do next.

At 43 Rita appeared with two bottles of champagne, one to celebrate Rafael’s transfer and another to celebrate her new job. As disappointed as Rafael was that his friend was leaving the DA’s office he was looking forward to facing her in the courtroom. It had been a long time since she had kicked his ass in school and he had plenty of new tricks to try.

Rafael’s 45th birthday came and went. There was no champagne this year, he was helping SVU as much as he could with the Ellie Porter case. Their newest detective didn’t appear to be anything special, with a tacky porn moustache to complete his off the rack ensemble. Rafael dismissed the man easily.

And then on his soulmates 34th birthday Carisi shaved his moustache off. It was the first time in several years that Rafael considered pursuing a relationship with someone who was not his soulmate. But he dismissed those thoughts, the detective couldn’t even be thirty, Rafael was far too old.

Detective Carisi continued to cross his mind, but it wasn’t until Dodds funeral that something happened. The younger man kissed him and Rafael’s mark flared. He watched the detective untuck his shirt and raise it up over his waist. On his stomach was a mark identical to Rafael’s. Carisi waggled his eyebrows and Rafael rolled his eyes.

The first time they kissed was electric, one became two, then three, then many more. The first time they made love was like a symphony, the two men were lost in one another. I love you’s were whispered over and over again until the words were lost to senseless babble. Afterwards he laid in his lovers arms he finally felt content, he was finally happy.


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sonny Carisi Character Appreciation Week, a short drabble squeal to **[Waiting is the Hardest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443782)** from the **[Everyday Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/813825)** series.

The first thing Sonny noticed when he woke up was that he was not in his own bed. The second was that the world was spinning, and possibly slightly tilted. The third was that his head felt like it was being cracked open by a hammer. The fourth and final thing was that ADA Rafael Barba was sitting in front of him reading the newspaper in sweats and a t-shirt. **  
**

Sonny tried to open his mouth to speak. “Ngaegggh.”

Barba looked up at him, a single eyebrow raised. “In English please?” Sonny could feel the amusement pour off the older man.

“Sorry,” Sonny croaked before he attempted to raise himself off the couch he had been put to bed on. “Can I please grab a glass of water?”

Barba gave a short nod before rising from his sitting position. Sonny watched the other man pad across a  dark wooden floor into a small kitchen space. He winced as he listened to the sounds of someone grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water. All too soon Barba placed the glass in front of him, he gulped it down eagerly.

“Thanks.” Sonny’s smile appeared as more of a wince.

Barba looked at Sonny with a slight smirk. “No problem.” His face didn’t fool the detective, Sonny could feel waves of worry and stress roll off the older man. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Ugh,” Sonny closer his eyes and flopped back down into the couch. “Don’t ask.”

“Your wife has been texting and calling all morning.” Barba pointedly pushed Sonny’s phone across a large square coffee table. Sonny forced himself to look at the device with a wince. Seventeen missed calls and thirty two texts, Sonny couldn’t help but scowl at the device.

“Sorry about that,” Sonny winced as he forced himself up from the couch once more. “I’ll get out of your hair Barba, thanks for letting me crash.”

“Rafael.” The other man’s voice was so soft Sonny almost missed it. “You can call me Rafael.”

Sonny rolled the name round his mouth, it felt so strange. “Rafael.”

Rafael placed a hand on Sonny’s shoulder and forced him back to the couch, he then gently stroked a finger against Sonny’s cheek. The detective felt a rush of emotions, curiosity, joy, uncertainty. “Stay for breakfast.”

Sonny couldn’t help the large grin that spread across his face.

“Okay.”


	5. Fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rafael Barba Character Appreciation Week, a short drabble set in the **[Everyday Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/813825)** verse.

Rafael looked down at the screaming pink thing swaddled in his arms, he felt nothing. As Sonny cooed over the baby and took photo’s of father and child together Rafael felt hollow.

Wasn’t there supposed to be an instantaneous connection to this squalling creature who was fifty percent him?

“Sing Rafi,” Sonny encouraged him.

Rafael gave his husband a look before he gently sung the song his mother used to sooth him to sleep as a child.

Soon the baby stilled and opened it’s eyes. Stunning blue orbs looked up at him before they quickly squeezed shut again. Sonny’s eyes.

Rafael looked down at the baby once more, and even though he was still terrified something melted. This was his child he was holding, his daughter. He lent over to press his lips against her forehead in a gentle kiss.

“Mi querida Catalina”


	6. “You’re in love with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, based on the prompt “You’re in love with her.” Written before 19x08.

“You’re in love with her,” Rafael scowled before taking a sip of his scotch.

The detective’s face had twisted into a puzzled expression. “In love with who? Aria?” 

“Yes her,” Rafael scoffed finishing off the amber liquid.

Carisi laughed. “I’m not in love with Aria.”

“Of course you are.”

Rafael knew, he had seen this all before. The prosecutor had loathed watching the way Carisi and Rollins interacted, they were always together, laughing, touching. He had made a stray comment to Olivia mentioning how their relationship may be bordering on inappropriate for the workplace and soon after Carisi began spending more time at Fin’s side rather than Rollins. Rafael couldn’t help but feel more than a little smug about that.

It was around that time he heard from Olivia that Carisi had a girlfriend, a Miss 34B. And Rafael felt that sense of loathing creep over him once more. To say that Rafael was pleased when Olivia told him to go easier on the younger man was an understatement. But when he saw the younger man walk into Forlini’s looking tired Rafael felt a pang of guilt, he waved the detective over and asked him to join him.

The way the younger man’s face lit up and Rafael cursed himself. The two began talking about work which lead to them talking about the case, then in turn to Miss 34B, and the way Carisi’s expression grew hurt Rafael just knew the younger man still cared for the woman.

Rafael continued to press as he signalled the bartender for another scotch. “You were clearly hurt by her.”

“Of course I was,” Carisi’s mood shifted again. “She could have ruined my career. But that doesn’t mean I loved her.”

“Never?” The question slipped out.

A fond smile graced the detective’s features. “I cared for her but was too hung up on someone else to really commit.”

“Rollins,” Rafael nodded as his drink arrived.

Carisi just laughed. “Rollins? You think I’m hung up on Rollins?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her,” Rafael rolled his eyes before raising his glass to his mouth and taking a large drink.

“Rollins and I are just friends,” Carisi smiled as he shook his head.

“I understand Carisi,” the prosecutor tried to reassure the younger man. “I know what it’s like to have a thing for a colleague that’ll never go anywhere.”

Even though he would never admit it to the young detective Rafael had always found him attractive and once they started working together the attraction developed into something more. Which is why Rafael felt so bitter about detective Rollins, about Aria even. The detective was just another in a short line of Rafael falling for unavailable men.

“You do?” Carisi raised a single brow.

Rafael took another sip of his scotch before he attempted to end the conversation. “Yes. How is-“

“You understand what it is like to look for someone every time you enter your workplace, even though you know they won’t be there?” Carisi began, his voice soft and warm. “That on the rare occasions you see them your day is infinitely better than it was?”

“Well yes,” Rafael agreed.

“That you work harder to gain their attention,” Carisi continued. “That each acknowledgement makes the extra work worth it. That the rare occasions he-“

“He?” Rafael raised a brow.

“-praises you, smiled at you fondly, make the hard days worth it,” Carisi’s tone turned sad. “And when you try and move on, the sad look in his eye makes you second guess yourself but it’s too late. Do you know how that feels?”

It took Rafael a couple of minutes to process what Carisi had said. He then raised his glass to the younger man, “here’s to the unobtainable.” 

Carisi lifted his untouched beer and joined Rafael in his toast. The detective placed his beer down and gave the prosecutor a knowing look. “A person is only unobtainable if you refuse to reach for them.” 

The younger man gentle placed his left hand upon the bar, a daring look sparkled within his blue eyes. For the first time in what felt like an age hope sparked within the prosecutor. He took one final sip of his scotch, hesitating before he gently moved his right hand over the detective’s left. All those worries that Rafael had previously? All melted away when his hand finally came to rest upon the detective’s.


	7. Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of what myself, keraunoscopia and astronaut_milky dubbed anon fest January 2018.
> 
> The recipient never published, so I decided to share with everyone instead.
> 
> Just a little fluff, initially prompted an age ago by AHumanFemale.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Sonny was getting frustrated. He had been at SVU for several weeks and was still getting the runaround from everyone, but he was determined. He wanted Rafael Barba’s phone number, and he was going to get Rafael Barba’s phone number.

His first attempt was straight forward, he asked Carmen one afternoon. The young woman gave him a look reminiscent of her bosses, cocked a brow and sent him on his way stating that if Barba wanted Sonny, the prosecutor would contact him directly.

The second attempt was asking Rollins and Amaro, who exchanged similar looks before shaking their heads and brushing him off. After all, they see far too much of the prosecutor already, why would Sonny want his phone number?

His third attempt appeared more successful, Fin had whipped out his own phone and started looking for the number. But when distracted by a new case, Sonny’s request was long forgotten.

The fourth attempt resulted him being laughed out of his Professor’s study. Apparently the knowledge was sacred among lawyers.

In the end it was Rafael Barba, the man was sick of Sonny always using others rather than going to Barba directly. The man entered his digits into Sonny’s phone before passing the device back to the detective.

“Here counselor,” Sonny said, tapping on the entry and calling the prosecutor.

Both men jumped as the phone on his desk vibrated. Sonny couldn’t help but notice that Barba had turned bright red and began to made his way to the desk. Sonny couldn’t help but move with him, look down and notice his own name flash up on the device.

“You already had my number?’ Sonny felt a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Barba scoffed. “I have all the numbers of the detective’s I work with.”

Sonny knew better though, he could read between the lines. Even though he was certain that Barba was telling the truth, ‘Sonny’ was what flashed up on the phone, not Carisi, ‘Sonny’. The detective decided not to push further, he just flashed a warm smile at the prosecutor. Maybe one day when they were both a little braver he would ask about it again, and maybe one day Rafael would answer.


	8. Drink me

It was a cooler autumn afternoon when Sonny entered Forlini’s, he quickly scanned the restaurant, eyes landing on a familiar figure. He took a deep breath, he made his was to the man who was hunched over and scribbling furiously. Sonny ensured there was a smile on his face before he breathed out “Rafael.”

“Detective,” the prosecutor responded without lifting his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Came looking for you actually,” Sonny said gently.  
Rafael still didn’t lift his head. “Oh?”

“Do you mind if I sit?” Sonny sat down beside the older man before he had responded.

Rafael just put down his pen and took a sip of his scotch. “What did you want Carisi?”

“You may not remember,” Sonny began, unable to stop the nerves from creeping into his voice. “But eighteen months ago I tried to kiss you.”

Rafael’s green eyes jumped up to lock onto Sonny’s own blue ones. “Yes, and I remember how horrified you were after.”

“You were so nice to me,” Sonny whispered, he flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink.  
A strange look crossed Rafael’s face. “What did you think I would do Sonny.” The detectives heart stuttered. “I’m not a cruel man.”

“That’s not what I was trying to imply at all,” Sonny felt flustered as his drink was placed in front of him. “You said to talk to you when I was ready.” He took a deep breath, “I just wanted to say that I am. Ready that is.”

“Oh?”

“I just- yeah,” Sonny fumbled, unsure of how to proceed.

A small smile curled at the prosecutor’s mouth, “all right then.”

“Yeah?” Sonny’s tone hopeful before he took a swig of his drink.

Rafael raised his scotch and tapped it against Sonny’s beer. “Yeah.”


	9. Amuse me

Sonny had been having a bad day, he had managed to ruin both the shirt he had worn into work and the two spares he kept hung in his locker. He had managed to misfile paperwork, get everyone’s lunch orders wrong and to top it all off he had forgotten it was his father’s birthday. He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands trying not to groan when Barba walked towards him.

“Everything okay Carisi?” Barba asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Sonny looked over at him and forced a smile. “Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Barba continued to press as he slunk towards Sonny’s desk. “I haven’t seen you smile or heard you laugh the entire time I’ve been here.”

Sonny just rolled his eyes. “So what? Five minutes?”

“Closer to an hour,” Barba took the seat on the chair opposite Sonny’s. “Carisi?”

“Yes?”

“Why did a piece of gum cross the road?” Barba asked.

Sonny lifted his head, confused as to what the prosecutor was attempting to do. “Why?”

“It was stuck to the chicken’s foot,” he said factually.

“Barba,” Sonny had no idea what to say. “That was terrible.”

With a roll of his eyes, the prosecutor sat back in the chair. “I’ve always find it difficult to tell jokes to people like you,”

“What do you mean?” Sonny’s interest was piqued.

“Well it’s hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs,” A smirk formed across Barba’s face. “Because they always take things literally.”

“Oh come on,” Sonny groaned.

Barba just kept going. “How do you make a tissue dance?“

“Put a little boogie in it,” Sonny responded immediately. “I know that one counselor.”

“Carisi?” The man asked with a chuckle.

“Please don’t tell me another joke,” Sonny pleaded. “I don’t think I could survive.”

“How about dinner then?” Barba’s voice turned soft.

Now Sonny was confused, Barba usually asked the Lieutenant to dinner, not any of the lowly detectives. “Huh?”

“Just you, me and a nice bottle of red?” Barba’s smirk and softened into a smile. “Maybe you could attempt to make me laugh for once.”

“Oh it’s on,” Sonny laughed as he tried to hide the blush which was slowly creeping up the back of his neck. “Let me grab my coat.”


	10. Nurse Me

Dominick “Sonny” Carisi had always been magical, or at least that’s what his mother had told him. Which is why he decided to study hard and become a doctor, a pediatrician with the highest success rate in the country. He was the person who parents would come to when they were desperate for a cure, and unless the child was too far gone to help Sonny would be able to cure them. **  
**

That was until Emily Liam, a girl so fragile that a single touch caused the girl to retreat into herself.

Sonny was certain the girl had been abused, so he had contacted the police and when Special Victims Unit discovered exactly what had happened it was enough to make Sonny Carisi sick to the bone. He had spent nights awake in bed thinking about Emily and what she had been through, it started to distract him from his other patients.

It wasn’t until the case was prosecuted that Sonny felt any sort of reprieve.

Rafael Barba was magical in the courtroom, or at least that’s what Sonny had told him. When they lay in bed together after the trial was over, a conviction had been secured, Rafael held Sonny as the younger man sobbed into his chest. As Rafael stroked him and muttered soothing words Sonny felt all the stress, all the anger he had been feeling began to lift from his shoulders. The prosecutor was the one who finally healed the doctor.


	11. SickFic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd :(

It started as a scratch in his throat and an itch in his chest, he ignored it of course, reaching for the freshly brewed coffee instead. Soon his throat grew hoarse and his itch became a cough, still he powered on, reaching for another cup of coffee. It wasn’t till he was halfway through an arraignment when he sneezed, Rafael realised he may be a little sick. 

Still the coffee in his office was warm and alluring so he stayed, and he worked.

It wasn’t until there was a knock on his door that Rafael even glanced at the time, it was seven pm. He frowned wondering who would bother him so late. Then someone called out, their voice as grating as always, Rafael would have groaned but his throat was on fire.

His visitor let themselves in.

“Evening counselor,” detective Carisi smiled, poking his head through the door. “I heard you were sick.”

“Only a cold,” Rafael dismissed the man with the flick of his brow.

The detective was persistent though. “I made you some soup.”

“You didn’t need to--”

“I wanted to,” his smile was shy, he held out the soup to Rafael.

Rafael reached out, ignoring the shiver he felt when their hands brushed. “Thank you.”

“It was no problem,” Rafael loved the ways his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Well goodnight.”

“Carisi, wait,” He let out a splutter before he took a step forward. “Stay.”

Rollins once joked that Carisi’s smile could light up the precinct, and in this moment Rafael truly understood what that meant. The man was breathtaking.

“Please,” he finished gesturing to the couch.

The detective’s ears grew pink. “I’d like that.”

So they sat, they ate, they discussed their latest case, and the detective politely ignored Rafael’s hacks and sneezes. When the soup had gone, and the hour late, Rafael had no further excuses, it was time to leave. Sonny helped him pack up his office and ensured the pot was ready for Carmen to brew first thing in the morning.

They made their way out of the building in silence, Carisi even waited for Rafael’s uber to arrived. He nodded at the driver before he opened the door for Rafael, ensuring he was seated before he turned to leave.

“Well,” the detective smiled softly. “Goodnight.”

“Detective,” Rafael called out, leaning out of the car. “Sonny,” that made the taller man freeze. “Thank you.”

That smile, the one that lit up the street, that kept Rafael warm as he sped away, he wanted to see it again. Maybe he would make the trek down to the sixteenth tomorrow, try and coax another out of the detective. Or maybe, if he was just sick enough, the man would come to him. Either way, Rafael couldn’t wait until he saw that golden smile again.


	12. Bedsharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted Bedsharing and “Please tell me you’re joking”

Rafael took a deep breath before he made his way out of the bathroom, what he was confronted with made his heart start racing. Sonny Carisi was lying on the bed, wearing bright blue pyjamas covered in small happy snowmen.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Rafael cocked his brow, unable to fully comprehend the sight before him.

A smile pulled at the corner’s of Sonny’s mouth. “Sophia is going through a Frozen phase at the moment, these were my christmas present.”

“Uh-huh,” was the only reasonable response that formed in Rafael’s brain.

He was stuck sharing a bed with a grown man who wore disney pajamas. 

It was Liv’s fault really. She was the one who decided to get married in Atlanta three days after Tucker had proposed.

_ ‘It would be fun, _ ’ she had said.

‘ _ A chance to get away _ ,’ she had said.

There was no mention of sharing a room with everyone’s least favourite detective. 

Granted it wasn’t Liv’s fault that there were so few rooms in the hotel. There was no way that Rafael was going to share with Amanda and her newborn, and Fin was already sharing with John. So Rafael was left with the detective, in a double.

“Are you just going to stare?” Sonny continued with a grin. “Or are you going to come over here and join me?”

Rafael rolled his eyes before he stalked over to the closet to hang up his suit. He could hear Sonny laughing softly in the background. He couldn’t understand why the detective was so relaxed about the whole thing, not when he was so nervous.

He took another deep breath before turning to face the detective. Sonny had someone rearranged himself so he was lying seductively on his hip, a soft smirk played at his mouth. He was an absolute vision.

It was completely unfair. The universe had given him the chance to finally make a move on the younger man he had been lusting over for months and he was dressed in the most ridiculous pajamas that Rafael had ever seen. Someone out there really hated him.

He walked over to the bed, and manoeuvred himself under the covers. Sonny shook his head once more before joining Rafael and turning the light off.

“Goodnight Barba,” He yawned.

Rafael inhaled the detective’s musk, it made his head swim. “Goodnight detective.”

“I’m a cuddler by the way,” Sonny murmured. “So apologies in advance if I spoon you during the night.”

“Do I need to build a wall?” The words fell out. Luckily Sonny just laughed before rolling over and turning his back to Rafael.

Rafael closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but Sonny’s rhythmic breathing was keeping him awake. Rafael huffed a sigh before he rolled himself over so he was facing away from the detective.

Within seconds Sonny had followed him and Rafael felt the detective’s solid form against his back. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of Rafael’s neck.

“Go t’sleep Rafi,” Sonny murmured. “I love you.”

The sleepy confession made Rafael go bright red, but he didn’t force the man away. Instead he drew him closer and whispered his own confession. “I love you too.”


	13. "please stop talking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barisi - “Please stop talking”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has major character death

_ “Please stop talking.” _

 

Rafael couldn’t feel his hands, they were practically vibrating. His heart hammered when he felt a hand try to steady him. His heart raced as his eyes snapped up to search for the one person he wanted to see.

Instead of baby blues his gaze was met by soft browns. Liv was holding his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

His heart ached.

Nothing would ever be okay again.

 

_ “Please stop talking.” _

 

The words rang through his mind, said in a waspish, biting tone.

Rafael had been so annoyed, not just at his lover, but at the world. He felt as though everything was piling up on him, unemployment, the fact that SVU was thriving without him, how useless he was feeling.

And in the background was endless chatter. 

A crass accent continued to endlessly blather on about anything and nothing. His job, the new ADA, his family, the old man who begged for money around the corner. Rafael just didn’t want to hear it, it wanted to revel in silence.

The words had fallen from his mouth far too easily.

 

_ “Please stop talking.” _

 

The silence had been worth it, or so Rafael had thought.

His lover muttered an excuse before he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Moments later Rafael would hear the screech of tyres followed by the sounds of crushing metal and the bang of safety glass exploding.

He sighed before he rose to his feet and wandered over to the window. His heart shattered at the sight before him.

 

_ “Please stop talking.” _

 

As the casket was carried out of the church, mounted on the shoulders of his fellow officers Rafael let out a silent sob.

He would always regret the last words he ever spoke to Sonny Carisi.

 

_ “Please stop talking.” _


	14. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to [Forever Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954274)

 

Sonny loved sunsets. He loved the way the sky transformed into stunning hues of orange, pink and purples. He particularly loved how the setting sun’s rays seemed to transform everything they touched.

He had been walking along the beach, barefoot, practically living a cliche. First was Italy. And it had been everything he had hoped for. Beautiful architecture, stunning vistas, ancient ruins– he had made pasta, drank wine and ate gelato. A dream came true.

Spain though, was never in his itinerary.

It was Gina who suggested he spend a week in Barcelona and another in Madrid before he headed to the UK for a month to finish his trip. He had only just arrived, checked into a hostel and headed straight to the beach to watch the sun go down.

That was when he saw  _him_. A handsome man with tanned skin bathed in the last light of the sun. He was standing on a balcony, wearing tan shorts and a white button up. The man looked at him, viridian green eyes sparkled with mischief. He cocked a brow, as though he was daring Sonny to take a photo of him.

He couldn’t help himself. Sonny lifted his old polaroid camera and took a photo of the man. He flashed a smile at the man before he looked down at the camera and pulled out the photo. The man looked stunning, standing tall on the balcony, the sun settling all around him. Sonny looked up to show him the photo, but the man had disappeared.

Sonny sighed before he turned to make his way back along the beach. Thoughts of viridian eyes ran through his mind, causing his stomach to flutter and his palms to sweat.

“Perdón, señor?” A voice cut through his thoughts.

“Uhhh…” Sonny felt his voice catch in his throat. “No hablo español.” He winced, hoping he said it right.

“American?” The man responded, an amused look on his face.

“Yes,” Sonny nodded as he eagerly extended his hand. “I’m Dominick Carisi Jr. But everyone calls me Sonny.”

The man eyed him once before he accepted the handshake. “Rafael Barba.”

The touch was electric, it sent a rush straight through Sonny. He couldn’t help the smile that exploded on his face as he shook Rafael’s hand. Nor could he help the way his face went bright red the moment he realised that Rafael was clearly checking him out.

“Do you wanna see the photo?” He blurted out as he shoved the picture into empty hands.

That was when Rafael smiled at him, beautiful and breathtaking all at once. And in that moment Sonny knew his plans had gone out the window, he knew that he wanted to spend every remaining minute of his vacation getting to know Rafael Barba. In that moment, Sonny Carisi had fallen in love.


	15. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

Sonny felt as though his whole body was alight. Rafael’s hands were on his waist, thumbs slowly rubbing circles into his hips. Rafael’s hair felt like silk slipping through his fingers, he was hesitant to tighten his grip. The way they slotted together was almost perfect, they way their bodies fitted together, the way Rafael’s lips felt upon his own. Perfect. **  
**

It was Rafael’s who ended the kiss, who stepped away with a gentle smirk and a quirk of his brow. Sonny felt warm as eyes raked over his form, even though they had seen each other so many times before it felt as though

Sonny didn’t want it to end.

He took a step forward, closing the gap between himself and Rafael. Sonny lifted his chin, admiring the knowing look in Rafael’s viridian eyes.

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times,” Sonny murmured, his eyes as soft as his voice. “But just like another ten, please.” The words fell from his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

The look that Rafael gave him made his stomach swoop. His eyes were scrunched and his smirk twitched in amusement. Sonny felt the blush creep up his neck before it bloomed across his face. He tore his gaze away and looked down at the ground.

“Sonny,” Rafael’s sharp tone forced him to meet the man’s gaze once more. “Gladly.”

The warm look in Rafael’s eyes made Sonny’s heart melt. He couldn’t help the grin that exploded across his face as he grabbed Rafael’s chin and closed the gap once more.


	16. "Touch me now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Touch me now"

Hidden kisses in corridors, hands on belt’s, stripping down. Gasped please and breathy commands. **  
**

“Touch me now,” the words said with bated breath echoed through Sonny’s mind.

He could still feel Barba’s hands sliding down his torso, tangled in his hair, raking down his back. He still had the bright red scratch marks, stark on his alabaster skin, the only proof of their tryst.

Sonny felt numb. Sonny felt alive.

Barba was like oxygen, he seeped into every aspect of Sonny. Barba was like fire, he made Sonny pant with need, ever touch burnt into his skin. Barba was like ice, aloof and cold, leaving Sonny alone after each encounter.

Barba was an addiction that Sonny was never going to be free of, one that he was glad to succumb to. Though when he lay in bed, damp sheets twisted around his limbs he would look to the empty space beside him and wonder if there would ever be a body there to fill it. He wondered if Rafael Barba would ever be truly his.

Still for now he would take those heated kisses that they stole in abandoned corridors. For now it was enough.


	17. ”“Punched” is one word, “Fisted” is another."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Punched' is one word, 'Fisted' is another."

It was a thursday evening and Amanda was exhausted.

Logically she knew that motherhood would be hard, everyone had told her that. Even though she knew it was going to be hard nothing prepared her for the reality of it. Jesse was the light of her life though, and luckily for her Sonny Carisi was in her kitchen cooking for her again.

It had become a weekly ritual for the two of them. Every Thursday evening like clockwork Sonny would knock on her door after he finished work and prepare her a weeks worth of home cooked meals. Something she never thought she would miss until she spent a week of her life eating cereal. From that moment the junior detective had been a lifesaver.

As his large hands expertly moved over her counter, moving things, peeling and chopping she noticed his hand was bandaged. She wasn’t sure what response she had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

“I fisted a wall.”

Amanda could barely stop her jaw from hitting the floor. “What?”

“Long story short,” he explained in time to the staccato sound of the knife against the chopping board. “I got overly excited and punched a hole in the wall,”

“‘Punched” is one word,” Amanda’s eyes bulged. “‘Fisted’ is another.”

“Same difference,” Sonny winced, he stopped to flex the fingers on his injured hand before he continued to prepare their meal.

Amanda tried to let it go, to move on. But something made her ask the question. “So why did you punch a wall?”

“You really wanna know?” Sonny tried to tease, but Amanda could hear the nervousness under his tone.

“Sure,” she tried not to sound too eager. “It can’t be that bad.”

“So you know how Barba and I–”

“Have been doing more than making puppy eyes at one another?” She loved how flustered he sounded when he talked about the prosecutor.

“Well uh..” He put the knife down and placed his hands either side of the counter. “He spent the night last night.”

“Well that sure is sweet,” Amanda smirked at the pink stain on Sonny’s face. “That still doesn’t explain how your hand got injured…”

“I may have been overly… _excited_ this morning when I remembered he was there,” his face grew steadily redder as he continued. “And Barba, well, he may have offered to fix the problem for me.”

“Aww come on, Carisi,” she wanted the whole story, not a garbled explanation. “How did he ‘fix the problem’?”

The words were so run together she could barely make them out. “HeofferedtogivemeablowjobandImayhavepunchedtheaircauseIwassoexcitedandhitthewallinstead.”

“Excuse me?” Amanda cocked her brow, loving how red Sonny had become.

“He offered me a blowjob alright,” Sonny scowled as he pushed back off the counter and went back to cooking.

“Awww, Carisi. I’m sorry,” Amanda tried to soothe through bouts of laughter. “I’m sure he was flattered–”

“Maybe,” Sonny muttered as he finished preparing their meal. “But it killed the mood.”

“I am sure there are many more potential blow jobs in your future,” Amanda was surprised at how genuine the words actually were.

“I know, Amanda,” Sonny sighed as he placed a dish in the oven. “I just really enjoy what I have with Rafael–”

“Rafael?” The prosecutor’s name fell from her mouth before she could help herself.

“I know it’s still new–”

“It’s been almost six months by my count,” Amanda couldn’t help but scoff.

“I think I’m falling for him,” Sonny’s laugh was slightly bitter. “I _know_ I’m falling for him.”

“Why so nervous then?” She genuinely couldn’t understand.

His response was so quiet she almost missed what he said. “Because I know he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” “Have you seen the way he looks at you? All soft eyes and smiles? He’s in love with you.”

“Amanda–”

“Dominick Carisi Jr.,” Amanda kept her tone firm and even. “Rafael Barba is in love with you.”

The soft smile that lit up his face made her stomach flip. “Really?” He really was in love with the surly prosecutor.

Amanda shook her head in disbelief, she couldn’t believe how foolish men could be. As she watched Sonny start to prepare the next meal he was making her she couldn’t help but smile. She was lucky enough to witness Sonny Cairis falling in love, there wasn’t anything more precious than that.

The baby monitor crackled followed by a familiar wail. Amanda couldn’t help but chuckle, Jesse was correcting her train of thought. There was something more precious in her life, her beautiful daughter. And for the first time in a long time Amanda felt truly content.


	18. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

Rafael hated falling asleep alone. On the nights when Sonny was working late he’d lie awake worrying about him, wondering where he was. He would be lost in his thoughts until he heard the familiar sounds of a key in the lock followed by his lover’s familiar footsteps.

“Sorry I’m so late,” Sonny apologised. He closed the door behind him before he began to strip off his clothing. “We caught a case.”

Rafael fell back into the blankets, “anything I need to worry about?”

“Nahh,” Sonny shrugged before he slid under the covers.

Rafael tried to brace himself but as soon as Sonny’s icicle feet touched his shins he couldn’t help but screech. “Sonny!”

“What?” Rafael couldn’t believe how innocent Sonny sounded.

“Don’t you wear shoes?” He snapped. “You feet are freezing.”

“Aww,” Sonny smiled. “They’re not that bad.” He pressed

“Get out,” Rafael snapped, moving his legs away. “You’re banished.”

“You can’t banish me!” Sonny groaned. “This is my bed too!”

“When you’re warmer you can come back,” Rafael grumbled as he rolled over.

Within a few moments he felt an arm wrap around him and Sonny’s nose on the back of his neck. “I love you,” Sonny murmured softly. “Can I stay.”

“I love you too,” Rafael moved so Sonny could press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “But please keep your feet away.”

“G’night Rafael,” Sonny pressed a kiss to his back, before he turned to sleep on his back.

Rafael rolled over and snuggled into Sonny before he finally closed his eyes. “Night Sonny.”


	19. Florist AU + Space AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As prompted by skysquid22

Sonny looked out the window admiring the view of Earth from his station. The planet looked particularly beautiful tonight, he could almost picture what life could have been like on the surface once upon a time. **  
**

His sister Bella had been for her honeymoon, she, Tommy and the kids. A world full of dystopian cities, covered in plants, white beaches kissed by crystal blue waves. She had bought him back a real flower, a single red rose, similar to the pitiful imitations he sold in his store.

The sharp ring of the bell drew Sonny from his thoughts, his heart sped up with Rafael walked through the door. “Morning Counselor.”


	20. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Rafael had been staring at the familiar number on his screen for a long time, his thumb hovering over the call sign. It had been months since they had spoken, months since he had heard the voice that still made his blood sing. He took a deep breath and hit the call button, the phone immediately sprung to life. With each passing ring of the phone, his heart began to thrum, blood pounding through his body. His palms began to sweat, the usual bravado he felt was gone the moment the call connected.

“Hello?” His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the familiar Staten Island accent. “Rafael?”

“Hello, Sonny,” the name felt almost foreign on his lips.

There was a shuffle on the other end of the line, Rafael tapped his fingers on the table in front of him as he waited for an answer. “I wasn’t expecting you to call. How’ve you been?”

How could he possibly answer? It had been weeks– No, months, since he had last spoken to Sonny, to anyone in SVU.

“Fine,” he mumbled in response “I’m doing fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

He heard Sonny’s breath hitch. “Well,” he paused and took a deep breath. “Here I am.”

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say. Instead, he cleared his throat and asked a simple question. “What have I missed?”

Something small sparked inside Rafael, a glimmer of hope. That maybe after everything happened, something was salvageable.


End file.
